disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kickloveforever/Kick Love Story Book 2 Chap. 1
The wait is over!!!! Melody: Well too bad (comes in really fast and kisses him) (Kim drops the belt and runs into the bathroom) Jack: What was that for!?! Melody: Making your girlfriend hate you. What else? (She says in a sing song happy voice) Jack: (Slaps Melody) How could you? (Runs off to find Kim and finds his belt outside the girls bathroom. Knocks on the door) Kim, please come out. Come on Kim. Please Kim: Why should I? Obviously you haved moved on with your ex. Jack: You have no reason to believe me, but I do love you. And always have. Even if you don't want to come out for me, now you definetly don't want to forfit to Melody Kim: Why would I want to? And why are you even bringing this up? Jack: Because they just called you to your match Kim: (Pushes bathroom door open right into Jack's face which knocks him out) Jack! Jack! Jack! (She says shaking him and then runs to get help) Medic! Medic! Come quick! Medic: What's wrong? What happened? Kim: He was knocked out when I opened the bathroom door Medic: Why was he standing in front of the door? Was he peeking? Kim: No! He's my boyfriend I got upset and he was talking me down Medic: Was there somone else in there? Cause their is someone missing their match Kim: That's me. So can you take care of him? And can you please not take him anywhere until I'm done my match. Medic: Of Course Kim: Thank you. (Runs to her match) I'm here let's go Melody: What do you mean you're late Judge: She is within the time range. So let's begin. Bow. Hajame. (The fight begins. Kim starts off with Jack's signature spinning back kick. Melody doges and then gives off a string of kick attacks. Kim doges the first five but Melody had a direct hit on the sixith attack. Kim gets back up and does a flip over Melody's head and lands behind her. Then Kim does another spinning back kick. Which gets a direct hit and finishes the match) Annoncer: Kim Crawford wins the match! (Kim runs back to Jack) Medic: It's not good Kim: Why? What's wrong with him? Medic: Well, he hasn't woken up yet. He might have fallen into a coma Kim: NO!!!! Can we get him to a hospital? Medic: I called 911 a few minutes ago they are sending an amblulance it should be here soon Kim: (Gets on her knees and holds Jack's hand) You're going to be Okay (5 minutes later) Medic 2: How long has he been out? Kim: About 20 minutes Medic 2: Okay. Are you coming in the amblulance? Kim: Yes Medic 3: Your relation to the paitient? Kim: Girlfriend (At the hospital) Doctor: Well, he's not in a coma. Just unconcious. He should wake up soon Kim: Are you sure? Doctor: Yes and we're monitering him. Who's the Doctor here? Kim: You are, sir. Thank you for your time Doctor: Of course. I hope your friend gets better Kim: Me too (Starts sobbing) Jack: What's wrong? Kim: Jake you're awake!!!! Jack: Excuse me. Who are you and where is my girlfriend? To be continued.... Yes the wait was long. Was it worth it? Coment! :P Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts